


Leading with Experience

by electrostatics



Series: Reaching an Agreement [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Consensual, Consensual bondage, D/s, Dom/sub, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual exploration, Teenagers, sex-related insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrostatics/pseuds/electrostatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio stares into the sink. What kind of person would tell Kise to stop? And Kise is depending on him. That's the kind of relationship that they're in now. Yukio calls the shots, and Kise lets him. He's supposed to be a leader, a captain to him.</p><p>Apparently, he’s only a good captain on the court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leading with Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are at the bottom, for anyone who needs them.

“Winter.”

Kise stops, halfway up Yukio’s thigh, and pulls away. His golden eyes are big and wide. “Kasamacchi?”

The tension pulls away from his shoulders and Yukio sighs, looks away from Kise. “I’m okay,” he says. “It’s fine.”

Kise starts pulling his clothes on and sits on the bed next to Yukio. “It’s okay,” he says. He puts his hand on Yukio’s knee, but Yukio pushes his hand away as gently as he can muster. 

“The first year isn’t supposed to comfort the senior.” Yukio gets up and starts pulling his own clothes on. “I’ll be fine. Just give me a moment.” He gets up and goes to the bathroom. 

His reflection looks the same. He’s the same Kasamatsu Yukio was just in a room with a naked Kise, who was on his knees in front of Yukio, worshipping his body like Yukio was some sort of god worth honoring--

Geeze.

Yukio stares into the sink. What kind of person would tell Kise to stop? And Kise is depending on him. That's the kind of relationship that they're in now. Yukio calls the shots, and Kise lets him. He's supposed to be a leader, a captain to him.

Apparently, he’s only a good captain on the court.

Yukio stares into the sink some more, only drawn out of his staring contest with the porcelain when Kise knocks gently on the door. “Kasamacchi,” Kise says, his voice small through the wooden door. “I’m sorry. We don’t have to continue.”

Yukio creaks the door open. “Okay,” he says, but his insides shrivel and burn.

*

At school, nothing has changed. Kise is an ace on the court as usual and sleeps through his classes--as usual. The only reason that he seems to get away with it is that Kise seems so clueless and puppy-like that most of the teachers let him off the hook pretty easily.

And Kise is as affectionate as ever. If anything, he's even more affectionate. He's always holding Yukio's arm and calling for him from afar. Yukio feels like he can't get one minute without hearing, "Kasamacchi, Kasamacchi!" in the distance.

He tries to let it slide, like he's let every loss, every defeat, slide right off his back. But every time he catches Kise looking at him, all he can think of are those big eyes, staring up at him with wonder and worship, Kise's lips swollen and flushed. Looking at him for guidance and orders, commands. The kinds of things that come so easily on the court, but become stuck in his throat when he's alone with Kise. 

You let that go, Yukio thinks. It spirals in his head, over and over again.

"Kasamacchi senpai," Kise says, smiling wide. "I like you."

Yukio cringes inside. 

All he can see is the same failure, played. Over and over again.

Winter. Winter. Winter.

*

Being with Kise isn't all bad. When Yukio walks Kise home, he laughs like usual as Kise makes a fool of himself trying to remember what the teacher had talked about in homeroom. Kise babbles on and on about his next modeling job or how his hair is getting too thin. It's almost normal.

It's just that when they stop at Kise's house, Yukio feels his heart squeeze. His shoulders sag a little. 

"It's okay," Kise says, and smiles, but his eyes are a little shiny.

"Yeah." Yukio stares at Kise, and then he looks around, checking stray bushes for cameras and random spies, before leaning in to press his lips to Kise's. 

Kise kisses him back, soft but eagerly, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Do you want to come inside?" Kise smiles, and then, more quietly: "Please, Captain. Show me how to be good."

Captain. Yukio's world freezes over, becoming an arctic tundra, and his whole body becomes stiff. On the court, he can do a play instantly in his head, can lead a whole team to victory, can bring out the best of his team, and yet, here, Yukio's heart beats to an uneven rhythm--the pulse of uncertainty. "No," Yukio says. "I don't want to play Captain today. I want to be with you." 

Yukio can tell Kise is disappointed, but Kise still invites him inside, moans "Kasamatsu, please, please," like a broken plea. "Don't tease me." 

Kise falls asleep almost immediately after, Yukio's hand clutched tightly in his, and whispers, "You're always my captain to me."

Yukio wilts inside and wishes he had more to offer.

*

Kise doesn’t necessarily avoid him. They still play basketball together, and Yukio still walks him home. But during breaks and after basketball practice, Yukio sees Kise hanging out with other team members. He fistbumps them, smiles and laughs, and Yukio feels angry and hurt at the same time. 

Team play is important. Yukio knows that. But he wants to see Kise smile at him, to hold his hand, to kiss him. Yukio wants Kise to be his, and when Kise looks at him with those sad eyes, Yukio starts to lose confidence that Kise ever _was_ his to begin with.

*

Yukio starts feeling messed up inside, like he can't line up anything in his life right. And when Yukio misses all of his shots one day in practice, Kise stops him in the locker room after everyone has left.

"Hey, senpai," Kise says. He stares at the ground, and the normally bright glow that Kise emanates has dimmed. "Do you like me?"

Yukio wants to say, "Don't be stupid," but he stops when he sees Kise's shoulders tighten. How long did it take him to work up the courage to ask him such a simple question? "Yeah," Yukio says, clearing his throat. "I like you." But when Kise doesn't respond, Yukio adds, "I really like you." 

"You like me, senpai?"

"Yeah," Yukio says. "Yeah. I like you." He reaches up and puts his hand on Kise's head. "Sorry I'm a bad senpai. I'll take care of you better, so..." Yukio takes a deep breath. “I want to try ‘playing’ again.”

"Really?" Kise looks up. 

Yukio nods. “Really.”

Kise leans in and kisses Yukio. Right in the locker room.

"Hey," Yukio says. "You're not special because I like you." He pushes Kise away. When he speaks, his voice shakes a little, but he feels steadier. “Aren’t you supposed to be a good boy?”

*

Something in Kise changes. It’s not as though Kise didn’t know that Yukio liked him before, but now, it seems like--he shines. Kise practices harder than ever, and after a particularly good play, Kise always looks to Yukio for approval. Just a nod is enough to get Kise to smile for the rest of the day. After a particularly bad play, Kise looks at Yukio, too. Sometimes, Yukio forgives him, and Kise makes a determined face to work harder. 

It becomes such a routine that his other teammates are commenting on it. “Oi,” Yoshitaka says. “Even though he only looks at you, the women still won’t look away from him.” Yukio makes sure to sock him a good one, enough to bruise--just a little.

When Yukio walks Kise home that day, Yukio watches him carefully. Kise’s cheeks are flushed, and he almost bounces with every step. He smiles and laughs with such a vibrancy that the setting sun pales in comparison. But Kise is looking at him. Only him. 

It hits Yukio that Kise trusts him--believes in him. No matter how they’ve lost or screwed up or fought in the past, Kise always comes back. He believes in Yukio, even if Yukio can’t believe in himself.

_You’re always my captain to me._

When they arrive in front of Kise’s house, Yukio kisses him for a little longer, a little harder. A little bit more possessive. 

“Hey,” Kise says. “What’s with that, Kasamacchi?”

“A reward.” Yukio smiles, and Kise hugs him so hard Yukio thinks his ribs will break.

*

The next day, Yukio has made his decision. 

He walks up to Kise during his break, as he’s eating his bento, and smacks him in the back of the head. Gently. "I want to come over today."

"Eh?" Kise smiles, totally oblivious from the pain Yukio has just inflicted upon him. "Really?"

Yukio clears his throat. "Yeah. For tutoring, freshmen," he says. "I got some supplementary materials."

Kise's face falls. “Supplementary materials, huh," he says, picking at his bento. "That sounds exciting."

"It is." Yukio clears his throat. "How are you gonna follow me if you don't get your grades up?" He ruffles Kise's hair. "Don't look so down. If you do well, I'll reward you." 

Kise sighs.

When they get to Kise's house, Kise does try to study. But he keeps tapping his pencil on the activity book and looking at Yukio with those hooded eyes of his, biting the end of his pencil, shuffling papers around unnecessarily.

"I'm bored," Kise sighs.

"Study," Yukio says.

"No." Kise puts his pencil down. "It's boring." He pouts. "I want to run away." And then he looks sideways at Yukio, his arms crossed. "You'll have to tie me up if you want me to keep studying, Captain."

Oh.

_Oh._

Yukio gets up and starts rifling through Kise's closet. He can hear Kise shuffling around behind him, but Yukio is thinking of something in particular. He hones in on it, thinks hard, shuffles around Kise's clothes, and finally finds it: Kise's favorite yellow scarf.

When he turns around, Kise is naked on his bed, stretching his very muscled, very toned body. 

"I got bored and sweaty," Kise says casually. He eyes the scarf. "What's that for?"

Yukio raises an eyebrow. "Don't be stupid," he mumbles. He comes closer, and then, when Kise looks like he's about to sit up, Yukio pins him down against the bed, straddling his hips. "You're--excited."

Kise blushes. "Captain . . ." 

Yukio feels a shiver run down his spine. When the other Kaijou team members call him 'captain,' it's so different from when Kise calls him 'Captain,' here in privacy, where Kise is so pliant and willing underneath him. It makes Yukio's throat run dry and his stomach tighten. Yukio reaches up and ties Kise's wrists together, pulling the scarf just tight enough for Kise not to slip through them, but not tight enough for marks.

"Is it okay?" Yukio stares down at Kise's face, hoping his own expression isn't as uncertain as he feels.

"Yes, Captain," Kise murmurs. His face is flushed with pleasure, just from that, and Yukio feels another surge of heat through his body.

Yukio leans down to kiss him, but when Kise tries to lean up to kiss him back, Yukio pulls away. "I didn't say you could do that," Yukio says, and Kise whines. "Be a good boy and do what you're told."

Kise moans and rolls his hips.

Yukio licks at Kise's neck and then his shoulders. Kise mewls and whines underneath him, louder and more demanding than he's ever been. "Captain, Captain, please," he gasps. "Please."

Yukio sucks on the skin on Kise's chest. "What do you want, Kise?"

"I want--I want to touch you. Please!" Kise bucks his hips underneath Yukio, his eyes screwed shut. "Please, Captain, please."

Yukio almost says yes, just from the look on Kise's face, but then he remembers what Kise told him long ago, when they first started dating. 'I like it when you tease me.' "Even a freshman like you can ask nicely," Yukio says, trailing up to lick Kise's ear. 

"May I," Kise begs. "Please, Captain, please."

"No," Yukio whispers.

Kise whines, and then he starts to make a choked noise, which evolves into a sob. 

"Kise?"

"Yellow," Kise cries. "Yellow, yellow, yellow--"

Oh. No, no, no. Yukio tries to untie the scarf around Kise's wrists and fumbles, curses himself for being so slow, and manages to pull it off in a smooth motion. There aren't any marks. He rolls off of Kise, lying near the wall, and watches as Kise curls up into a ball.

What did he do wrong?

Kise's tears are running down his face and he's making tiny little sobs, his whole body shaking. "Kasamacchi, Captain, Kasamacchi--hold me, please," he whimpers. Yukio is there in a second, pulling Kise close, touching his hair, petting his back. Kise curls up close to him, tangling his legs in Yukio's.

"I'm sorry," Yukio says. "I'm sorry. I didn't--I thought I--" He stops, feeling his tongue stick to the top of his mouth. He hurt Kise. He hurt Kise because he wanted to be good enough. Yukio wishes he'd never agreed to this, that he'd just dropped the matter, that he told Kise that he didn't want to, that he wasn't comfortable--he hurt Kise because of his own self-centeredness--he wasn't a captain at all, he was just--

"No, no," Kise says, burying his wet face in Yukio's arm. "No it's just--" Kise sniffles. "I just got--I got--" 

"Take some deep breaths," Yukio says. He holds Kise's back and counts out loud--five for inhale, three for exhale--and rubs his back. "Good--boy," he says hesitantly. Kise shudders beneath him.

"I got overwhelmed." Kise sounds so tiny, and in Yukio's arms, he feels so tiny, too, even though Kise is taller than he is, and a little bigger too. Kise kisses Yukio's shoulder. "You're a good captain. You're the best captain."

Yukio's insides warm. "Really," he says.

"Really, Captain," Kise says.

Yukio smiles and kisses Kise's forehead. "I like you," he says. "You're not too bad with taking orders--for a freshman."

"Does that mean we can play again?"

Yukio answers without hesitation. "Of course, Ryouta."

When Ryouta starts crying again, Yukio just holds him tight and whispers in his ear, "Good boy," over and over again until Ryouta falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bondage, D/s, sexual exploration, sex-related insecurities. Everything is consensual.
> 
> \--
> 
> Thank you to [cureelliott](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott) for all the hand-holding and -wringing as I wrote this story. I love you!


End file.
